


Genius, Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist

by Mystiction



Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiction/pseuds/Mystiction
Summary: Flash finally meets the one and only, Anthony Edward Stark.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Flash Thompson
Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay, got busy in other stuff, but here I am now! This is the first time I'm writing Tony Stark, so please tell me if I got him or his relationship with Peter wrong. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved, and constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> PS. My discord is Mystiction #5518, so if anyone wants to talk, say just your number in the comments and then send me a friend request (so that I know it's someone from AO3)

Flash had been dropping by Peter's house a lot recently, and him, Ned, Peter and MJ had become good friends. Even though he wasn't as "popular" anymore, he felt happy and content whenever he was around them. 

He had a fight with both his parents this morning, leaving him in a sour mood, but he knew that being at Peter's would calm him down instantly.

"Hey, Flash!" Peter and Ned called.

Flash walked over to them and said- "Hey! Where's MJ?"

Peter's smile fell a bit, and he said- "She wasn't feeling too good yesterday, and she's home sick today."

"Oh, um, Peter. I need to come over today too." Flash had been coming to Peter's house very often these days, and Flash felt like one day Peter would stop caring for him, as everyone did.

Peter's small smile turned into a frown, and Flash's thoughts kindly provided- _You knew he had to be done with you one day. And with you being a bully and all, that day has come sooner than you thought!_

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be a bother, I'll just stay in Café Jade, y'know, chill there," Flash said, trying to conceal the sadness in his voice.

"No, no, Flash! It's nothing like that! It's just that I'm going to the tower today." 

"The tower. As in- the _Stark_ Tower?" Flash asked, a little amazed.

"Uh, yeah." Peter shrugged, as if it was a common occurrence for high-schoolers to be in _the_ Stark Towers. "You can come there today, of course, just if you want to."

"Peter, you think I'm dumb enough to turn down an offer to visit _the Stark Tower_? Of course, I want to come! This is amazing!"

Peter giggled, and said- "Ok then, meet me when school's ending. Ned, you want to come?"

"I'd want to, but we're having Family Movie Day today," Ned said, clearly excited to spend the day with his family.

Peter and Flash knew about the Leeds' Family Movie Nights. They were a big deal, and according to Ned, super-duper fun. 

"Then I guess it's just us," Peter said, as they made their way to Chemistry.

This was going to be a very exciting day.


	2. Chapter 2

The school day, that was normally supposed to be of 8 hours felt like an eternity to Flash. He kept zoning out during class, dreaming about meeting Tony Stark.

_"Hey, you must be Flash, huh?" Tony said._

_"Would you like to live in my tower with the Avengers? Heard you're super cool." he continued._

_"Yes, sir. That will be awesome!" Flash said._

_"Ah, leave the formalities. We're friends now!" Tony said, pulling Flash into a hug._

"Flash!" Ms. Warren's voice called, pulling him out of his fantasy. "Pay attention."

***

At last, it was English and the day was ending. Ned had left early, because his grandmother had given his family a surprise visit, much to Ned's pleasure. He met Peter as he was talking to Abe by the lockers and the three of them got engaged in a conversation about their Physics teacher until Peter got a text from someone and he said-

"Sorry, Abe. Gotta go."

Abe said, "Eh, no problem. Bye, Peter. Bye, Flash" 

"Who texted you?" Flash said once they were outside the school.

"Happy. Mr. Stark's Head of Security. He's picking us up."

Flash had imagined Happy as a young lively guy in his 30s, funny, and a fun guy to talk to.

And then he realised he was infinitely wrong. Happy was grumpy, middle-aged, and didn't say anything other than "This your friend, Pete?" To which Peter just nodded.

The whole ride Peter and Flash talked about the Avengers, Tony Stark and Spider-Man.

Happy simply raised an eyebrow when he found out Flash knew that Peter was Spider-Man.

***

To say Flash was excited when they stopped in front of the grand Stark tower was a major understatement. They stepped into a sleek elevator and went up to the _41st_ floor. 

And when the elevator doors opened, Flash saw the man himself. Tony Stark, in the flesh. 

He didn't even feel himself walk out of the elevator, and only got a hold of himself when he started shaking _Tony Stark's_ hand. 

"Mr. Stark, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Flash, finally said.

"Golly, you seem even more starstruck than Peter was." Tony Stark said, _to him_. 

"Follow us, into the lab. Don't touch the suits." he continued.

"Suits, sir?" Flash said, still, as Tony Stark said- starstruck.

"You know, superhero suits, Iron Man, Spider-Man" and then said to Peter- 

"Does he know?"

"About wh- oh yeah, he does," Peter replied.

"Oh, cool. Follow me, Flash." the billionaire said. 

Tony Stark knew his name.

Wow.

***

If the entire tower was impressive, the lab was something else entirely. It had smooth, glossy, white walls, a big lab table with three chairs around it, and a red and gold (obviously) couch in the corner.

And the tech that cluttered that table. It was a science lover's dream.

"So, Flash. I take it you know a lot about engineering?" _Tony Stark_ said, clasping his hands together.

"Um, yes, sir," Flash replied. 

"Ok then, do whatever, while Peter works on his web fluid, I work on my suit. Don't blow anything up." Mr. Stark said.

"Yeah," he replied.

Flash built a little robot that could sense when your food is burning and Tony Stark was _impressed_. 

He made a couple of other things, and then Flash's dream came true. Tony Stark asked-

"Kid, you up for an internship?"

For a second, Flash had legitimately thought he'd zoned out again. But he poked himself in the arm, and it was real. 

"Wh- sir? Is this a test? I-" Flash stuttered until Tony Stark said-

"Nope, not a test. Just a simple question. You're a smart kid. Bunch of potential, yada yada. You get the gist. You'll be working in the intern's labs, and _unlike_ others, you have access to my lab when I'm in there. So, yes, or no?"

"Y-Yes, sir. It would be an honour." Flash replied.

"Ok, then that's settled. Pete, dinner with me or May?" Mr. Stark said, like he hadn't just made Flash's life.

"Oh, May has a late shift today, so, over here," Peter said.

"Cool. Any preferences?" Mr. Stark asked.

"Nah. What about you, Flash?" Peter said.

"I'm, uh, good with anything," Flash said.

"Oh come on. What's your favourite food, cuisine, Flash?" Mr. Stark said.

Flash just stood there, trying to process the fact that Tony Stark just asked him his favourite food. 

Finally, he said- "Pizza, I guess?"

"Pizza it is, then. Pineapples or no?" Mr. Stark asked, a look of hope (?) his face.

"No," Flash said, proud of himself for saying one word without stuttering.

"Yes! Two over one! You lost Pete!" Mr. Stark said, a sudden wave of excitement seemingly taking over him.

Peter just laughed and said- "I have May on my side. It's a tie!"

Apparently, his classmate and _Tony Stark_ had a recurring debate about something as trivial as whether pineapples belong on pizzas or not. He was honoured to be on Tony Stark's side.

The food was there in a matter of minutes, and Mr. Stark must have sensed his confusion, because he looked at him and said- "Perks of being a billionaire, kid."

And smiled at him. Flash smiled back.

And then Flash, Peter and Tony Stark sat together on the ground, and they ate the best pizzas Flash had ever tasted. Perks of being a billionaire, Flash thought. 

All of them soon started to talk about normal things, like school, and friends, and crushes, and Flash felt all his anxiety slowly drain out of him. 

To Flash, Tony Stark wasn't a celebrity, or even Iron Man to him in that moment. He was just- a normal person, a friend. 

And Flash wouldn't forget this day, this feeling, for a million dollars. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Leave me feedback in the comments! Thank you so much, everybody, for reading, commenting, and Kudo-ing my fics!
> 
> =D  
> Mystiction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that chapter! Give me feedback in the comments!


End file.
